


Amantes sunt amentes

by Eleke



Series: Lovers and Lunatics [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bottom Okumura Rin, Condoms, Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Rin's demon penis, Ryuuji tries, Schmoop, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Pollen, Some angst, Top Ryuuji, but only at first, he really does, one-sided Rin/Shiemi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleke/pseuds/Eleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Ryuuji, Rin, and an Incubus. It ends with something more than either of them could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Well, fuck,” Ryuuji said. He switched his glare between the shut door and where Rin was crouched, rubbing his shoulder and pouting. If _he_ couldn’t get the damn door open, nothing could. 

The Exwires had been sent on a mission to investigate an apparently haunted house. Like their previous mission at the amusement park, they’d been split into groups and told to investigate different parts of the expansive mansion, and of course he’d been paired up with Rin. He assumed their Sensei was attempting to pair his brother up with someone who A: wouldn’t put up with Rin’s shit and B: keep a leash on the guy, but Ryuuji couldn’t help but feel that his life would be immeasurably easier if he just didn’t have to keep an eye on the impulsive half-demon. 

They were assigned the basement, and they’d barely taken two steps past the door before it had slammed shut behind them and not budge. Their cells wouldn’t get a signal, Rin couldn’t bash the door down no matter how much he slammed his shoulder into it, and after pounding on the door and shouting for half an hour didn’t get any response they were exhausted and frustrated. Ryuuji even tried reciting as many verses as he could think of, and still no response. They had no hope but to wait for rescue. 

And yeah, that didn’t sit well with either of them. 

Ryuuji thumped his way down the stairs, needing some space outside of the stairwell. The basement itself was crowded with old furniture and boxes, and, after batting at the cushions to get the worst of the dust off, let himself stretch out on a dusty couch. 

“What are you doing?” Rin asked, and Ryuuji looked up to see him looking at him from the bottom of the stairs. 

“It’s probably going to take them a while to exorcise the ghost,” Ryuuji said, crossing his arms behind his head as he lay back. “And probably even longer until they realize we’re gone. I figure we should get comfortable and wait it out.” 

“Ooooh,” Rin said, nodding. “Yeah, that’s probably smart. I just hope everyone will be okay. “

Ryuuji shrugged. “They got Sensei if things start going really bad,” he said. “Not to mention everyone can hold their own in a pinch.” 

Rin still didn’t look relieved, but he moved away from the stairs and started poking through one of the boxes, leaving gingerly through the contents. _Oh, for fuck’s sake…_

“Hey!” Ryuuji barked, and Rin jumped at the sudden sound. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? That’s someone’s private property!” 

“I’m bored!” Rin said, dropping whatever he was fiddling with back in the box. 

“Don’t whine to me,” Ryuuji said, closing his eyes and doing his best to block the other boy out. “Just sit down somewhere and wait until they come for us.” 

Rin was suspiciously silent in response; Ryuuji could just imagine the rude gesture or face Rin was making in return. Ryuuji sighed and shifted on the couch, trying to get comfortable despite the blown springs. He frowned and tugged at his shirt, feeling uncomfortably warm. Weren’t basements supposed to be cold? 

“Hey, Suguro,” Rin said, and something in his voice made Ryuuji look up. Rin’s brows were drawn together, his head tilted up and eyes unfocused. “Do you smell something?” 

Ryuuji ripped his gaze away from the tempting column of Rin’s throat, cheeks flushing as he tried to focus on what Rin was saying. “W-what was that?” he bit out, trying to save face. 

“That smell,” Rin said, turning away from Ryuuji and sniffing, tracking down the scent. 

Ryuuji, curious, sniffed gingerly. Beneath the smell of dust and mildew, there was an oddly sweet, spicy scent. He took a deeper breath, trying to figure out just what that smell was, and shuddered as whatever the scent was seemed to go straight to his dick, making it twitch in his pants. 

“Fuck,” Ryuuji said, jumping to his feet and raining the collar of his shirt over his nose and mouth. It was probably way too late to do any good, but anything to slow down the effects. “Cover your nose, idiot! We’ve got either an incubus or a succubus.” He considered Rin who was just staring at him, eyes wide. Probably a succubus. “Cover your mouth!” 

Rin snatched at his shirt and pulled it over his nose and mouth with both hands. “A _what_?” 

Ryuuji barely stopped himself from facepalming. “They’re demons that feed off of sexual energy. They release a pheromone mist that arouses people, and that’s what we’re smelling.” 

Rin boggled. “Sex demons? Why haven’t we gone over _those_ in class?” 

Ryuuji pinched the bridge of his nose. “We did. You probably slept right through the entire lecture!” He sighed and looked around. “I know the Fatal Verse to get rid of it, but the mist will take a while to dissipate.” 

“So… what should we do?” Rin asked. 

Ryuuji couldn’t keep the blush off his face, and suddenly couldn’t look Rin in the eye. “The uh, symptoms will just keep getting worse until we… take care of ourselves. If we just rub one out, we should be fine.” Hopefully. He felt a little mollified when he saw Rin’s face turn bright red at his words, though neither of them were having an easy time looking at each other. “Well,” he said, voice rough. The smell was getting thicker, and the flush in his cheeks wasn’t all embarrassment anymore. “I’ll just. Get started.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating a corner that might supply a little privacy. “I’ll just… go over there for a while.” 

Rin nodded frantically, and spun to face in the other direction. Even his tail looked embarrassed, tucked close to his legs instead of its usual lazy weaving around. Ryuuji realized he was staring at Rin’s ass and quickly turned away to head to his corner, putting his hands together and reciting the appropriate verse. 

Luckily Succubi and Incubi were pretty non-violent, and they didn’t have to actually fight anything. Ryuuji could swear he could feel when the whatever it was had fled, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That just left the issue of the mist. 

Ryuuji knew the effects. A steady increase in arousal. Resistance just made the physical sensations worse and worse. Unless the arousal was sated, the victim would start to lose their mind, seeking out anything to soothe the burning fever in their skin. Even priests with their vows of chastity and years of repression were no match for it. The only wrinkle? All of his studies indicated that relief came in the form of a partner. He didn’t read anything that said that masturbation _wouldn’t_ work, so it was worth a try, right? 

Right. 

He nodded to himself and unbuckled his belt. They’d just rub one out real quick, not look at each other for a couple weeks, and maybe in a few years they’d forget all about this. Just another part of the job, right?

Right. 

His dick was already well on its way to full hardness, his pulse thumping hard under his hand as he carefully unzipped. He hissed when he pulled his cock out through the slit in his boxer briefs, the chill air of the basement a shock against the burning throb of his dick. 

He propped himself against the wall with one hand, letting the fingers of his other slide up and down his length, rubbing his thumb against the head and pressing down until a drop of precome welled up in the slit. He licked his hand, getting it wet and slippery for himself, and returned it to his cock, squeezing hard before starting to fist his dick, not wasting any time before he could get it over with. In all the places he’s wanted to jerk off, in the basement of a ramshackle house with the Okumura guy just feet away was _really_ near the bottom of the list. 

A few minutes later he dropped his dick and slammed his fist into the wall, his teeth gritted and eyes clenched shut.

It wasn’t fucking _working_. His dick was so hot and hard he felt like it was about to explode, his body so turned on he was shaking with it, and yet he couldn’t cross that line. He’d never had such a difficult time getting off, and he swallowed the anger and frustration that threatened to consume him, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down both physically and emotionally. 

One last exhale and he pushed himself away from the wall, tucking his achingly hard dick into his pants though leaving his belt undone. He wasn’t looking forward to what was going to come next and damned if he was going to have that conversation with his dick hanging out. 

He turned around and sought out Rin, spotting him in another dark corner with his back to the room. The guy obviously wasn’t having any more luck than Ryuuji was if the little whimpering grunts and frantically working arm were any indication. His whole body radiated misery from his hunched shoulders to his tail tucked between his stiff legs.

“Hey, Okumura,” Ryuuji said, his voice low and a little breathy. Rin jumped (shit, the kid needed to lay off the caffeine or something) and whipped his head around, his other hand joining his first to cover up his groin. The face he turned on Ryuuji was beet red and dripping with sweat; probably not too different from Ryuuji’s own, he assumed. “This isn’t going to work.” 

“You said it would!” Rin snapped, still keeping his body turned away from Ryuuji’s as he fumbled at the front of his pants, tucking himself in. 

“I thought it would,” Ryuuji said, crossing his arm. Just the sensation of his own skin-on-skin made him shiver and his cock throb in his too-tight pants. God, he needed to get off. “All of the research shows that getting off was the answer. I thought we could do it on our own. Obviously not.” 

Rin was quiet for a moment, but the look in his eyes made Ryuuji’s throat close and refuse to let him continue. He looked terrified. 

“You-“ Rin said, voice small. “You’re not saying what I think you are. Are you.” It was more of a statement than a question, begging Ryuuji to not confirm his fears. 

Ryuuji swallowed, trying to work up enough saliva to respond. He wasn’t looking forward to it either, but Rin looked like he was about to face the firing squad. No, worse, Ryuuji realized. He’d faced people about to kill him before, was facing down the prospect of his own future death, and had taken it in better stride than he was just the _thought_ that he might have to have sex with Ryuuji. 

“Sorry,” he managed. “We’re going to have to do. Together.” 

Rin turned to face Ryuuji at that, slicing his hand through the air as if he could physically negate his words. “No. No way, I’m not doing it. Bad enough to jerk off with you in the room, I’m not doing _anything_ with you.” 

Ryuuji spread his arms, indicating the room at large. “We don’t exactly have a lot of options here. We either do it together now and get it over with and never think about it again. _Or_ we wait until the others come find us, let them know why we both have the boners from hell, _literally_ in your case, and then we get treated back home. Treatment, by the way, is letting some doctor jerk you off!”

Rin blanched, and Ryuuji felt his anger abate just a little. Between his brother and that Moriyama girl, the thought of letting the others see him in his current condition was probably mortifying. 

“Hey,” Ryuuji said, then had to pause as another surge of arousal made him waver on his feet. He took a breath and tried again. “Hey. We don’t have to have full-on penetrative sex or anything. I’m sure of it. We just have to get off with each other, so… handjobs or something.” 

Rin was quiet except for his shaky breaths, his face turned away. “You… you’re sure that the others won’t know about it? You won’t tell anyone, right?” 

“That I got a handjob from the son of Satan in a moldy basement?” Ryuuji snorted. “My lips are sealed.” 

Instead of getting offended like Ryuuji was almost afraid he would, Rin instead let out a shaky chuckle, brushing sweaty hair out of his eyes. He looked at Ryuuji and nodded, a more serious expression settling in. “So…” he said. “How should we, um. Do this?” His eyes darted down to where Ryuuji’s cock was tenting out his pants and immediately fixed back on Ryuuji’s face, the red flush across his face deepening. 

Ryuuji couldn’t help but reach down to adjust himself as he glanced around, mind working. It seemed like now that his body knew that another person was joining in on the festivities it redoubled the arousal coursing through his veins. His eyes landed on the couch he was laying on earlier. It would have to do. 

“Come here,” he said, walking a little awkwardly over to it and sitting down in the middle, legs spread as he massaged the bulge in his pants, trying to soothe the hot pulse of it. 

Rin circled the couch, one hand over his own groin, either to hide or to soothe Ryuuji couldn’t tell. He started to sit next to Ryuuji, but he stopped him with a hand on Rin’s arm. 

“No, here,” Ryuuji said, patting his thigh. “Sit here and it’ll be easier.” 

“What?” Rin said, eyes huge. “I’m not going to sit on your lap like you’re some perverted Santa Claus!” 

“I’m a lot taller than you,” Ryuuji said, trying to keep his voice calm. “It’ll make it easier for us if we’re in each other’s space.” 

Rin made a frustrated noise but still climbed gingerly into Ryuuji’s lap, sitting so far back he was in danger of sliding off of Ryuuji’s knees. Ryuuji rolled his eyes and grabbed Rin’s hips and pushed them closer. Rin yelped in surprise as he lost his balance and he fell forward faster than he could catch himself, their chess colliding and their groins grinding together. They moaned in tandem, Rin’s face buried in Ryuuji’s neck as Rin couldn’t help but give a rolling thrust against the hot hardness beneath him. 

“Sssshit,” Ryuuji gasped, eyes slamming closed as lightning coursed through his veins. Even that little bit of pressure was already so much better than trying to get off on his own. “Come here,” he said, not even paying attention to just what he was saying as he clenched his hands around Rin’s hips, moving the other boy’s hips into a grind against his own, a low groan in his chest at the sensation of blessed heat and pressure against his trapped dick. After a moment Rin picked up the rhythm and Ryuuji let his hands release their death grin and wander, fingers ghosting up on Rin’s back, down along the curve of his ass, digging into the base of his tail- 

“A-ah!” Rin gasped and his head snapped up as his spine went tense. Ryuuji’s eyes popped open to see Rin’s expression of surprised bliss, then fluttered as Rin gave a couple frantic thrusts against Ryuuji’s lap. “Do- do that again!” 

Ryuuji shifted his grip so that he was holding Rin’s hip with one hand and wrapped his other around Rin’s tail, pressing hard rubs into the base of Rin’s tail with his thumb. Rin fucking _mewled _at that, his hips first bumping back as if seeking out more of the sensation before slamming forward again. Ryuuji leaned back, breathing hard and mouth open as he started in wonder at the demon on his lap. He knew that demon tails were sensitive, but… _damn_. __

__Ryuuji let go of Rin’s hip to slide around and fumble at Rin’s fly, needing to see the other boy bare to him, needing to get him in his hand, maybe (and his mouth flooded with saliva at the thought, he could just _taste_ it) his mouth, and he had his fingers on the tongue of the zipper when another hand slammed down and grabbed his so tight he could feel the bones of his fingers grinding together. _ _

__He looked up to see Rin, and his face was just _wrecked_ ; his messy hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, mouth open as he gasped for breath, but it was his eyes that made Ryuuji pause. His eyes were screaming no, don’t, and Ryuuji immediately pulled his hand away. _ _

__They looked at each other for a long time, Ryuuji not knowing what to say, Rin unusually quiet, and they just breathed with each other until Ryuuji finally worked up a, “Hey, are you okay?” He winced. Rin obviously wasn’t._ _

__Rin ducked his head, and his hands dropped from Ryuuji’s shoulders where he was bracing himself to trail down across his chest and belly. Ryuuji let out a little gasp when Rin ghosted over a sensitive spot, but held his breath as Rin’s hands rested low on Ryuuji’s belly, just centimeters away from where he most needed to be touched._ _

__“Do you,” Rin said, voice soft and a little unsure. “Do you think we can do you first? I don’t think I can…”_ _

__Ryuuji swallowed around the lump in his throat. “Yeah,” he said. “Sure.” He let go of Rin and let the other boy scoot back on his lap, giving him room. He undid the top button on his uniform pants but paused when a sudden realization occurred to him. “You’ve… never done this before, have you? Not even with a girl?”_ _

__Rin scratched the back of his neck and shook his head. “N-not really. I kinda dropped out of school before people really started dating, and none of the girls really liked me anyway. None of the guys, either, before you ask.”_ _

__That’s what Ryuuji thought. He didn’t have a ton of experience himself, but Rin was so body-shy... “No problem,” he said. “We’ll just… take it slow.” As slow as they can, at least. There was no telling when they’d get rescued. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t really want to.”_ _

__Rin groaned and his body collapsed forward, thudding against Ryuuji’s and making him huff out a breath. “I don’t want to do any of this,” he moaned, but his hips gave a little wiggle against Ryuuji’s anyway. Ryuuji couldn’t help but feel hurt, though he squashed the feeling as far down as he could. What the hell, he didn’t even like the kid, not like _that_. _ _

__“Then let’s get this over with,” he said, and pushed Rin up to a sitting position so he could get some room. His hands went back to his fly and he undid the button. Feeling Rin’s eyes on his lap, he tried to be as businesslike as possible as he unzipped his fly. Too bad his dick had other ideas as it practically popped right out._ _

__“Jesus,” Rin breathed. “You’re _huge_.” _ _

__Ryuuji couldn’t help either the blush or the flutter of pride as he chuckled. He slipped a hand between them to palm his dick, hissing at the electric sensation. Rin’s gaze was glued to Ryuuji’s dick, and he looked like he wasn’t even breathing. Rin raised one hand, fingers first outstretched then slowly curled into a fist before lowering it, unsure._ _

__“You can touch it, if you want,” Ryuuji said, then snapped his mouth back shut, cursing himself. What the hell was wrong with him?_ _

__It seemed to be exactly what Rin needed because, not raising his gaze up from Ryuuji’s lap, he slipped his hand across Ryuuji’s lap to feather unsure fingers up his length._ _

__Ryuuji slammed his head back – even that light touch sent the fire inside of him to blazing heights. Apparently encouraged by Ryuuji’s response, Rin closed his hands around Ryuuji’s cock, giving it a light squeeze. He began to stroke, long slow strokes that made Ryuuji pant and moan and bite his lip to keep himself from babbling._ _

__A low whimper dragged his attention away from the delicious feeling emanating from his groin and he forced his eyes open to a sight that made him shudder._ _

__Though Rin was keeping up the strong strokes on his dick with one hand, he was pressing the palm of his other hand hard against his own bulge, his eyes clenched closed tight and his face scrunched up in an expression Ryuuji couldn’t determine if it was agony or ecstasy. Ryuuji just couldn’t sit back and watch._ _

__“Hey, hey,” he said, batting Rin’s hands away (as much as it pained him to lose that hot tight pressure around his dick). “Here, let me, I got you.” Rin pushed himself back, that terrified expression starting to creep onto his face. Ryuuji took a deep breath, trying to calm his body. “Okumura,” he said, as soothingly as possible. “What’s wrong?”_ _

__Rin rubbed a hand between his legs and shivered. He looked torn for a moment, and Ryuuji was about to ask again when Rin said quickly, “You won’t tell anyone, right?”_ _

__“About this?” Ryuuji asked. “I already told you I won’t.”_ _

__“No,” Rin bit out, looking frustrated. “Not about this whole… thing. I mean. Well.” He let out a harsh breath, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, ‘fuck it,’ and undid his pants and pulled his dick out, holding it in one hand and letting out a shaking breath at the feel of his hand on himself._ _

__Ryuuji blinked at the sight. “Oh.” Well. He could certainly see why Rin would be shy._ _

__Rin’s dick looked normal at first glance: decently long, maybe a little thicker than average. It definitely wasn’t _normal_ though. Along the flared base of his head there were goddamn _spikes_. Small and nubby, there were still fucking _spikes_ on his dick. His previous considering thought about giving Rin a blowjob was out the window._ _

__“Yeah,” Rin said, giving his dick a couple strokes and shuddering while glaring at Ryuuji, just daring him to say something more. “Oh.”_ _

__“That a… demon thing?” He asked, then immediately felt stupid at the question. He decided that the reason behind his recent idiocy was definitely because all his blood had drained from his brain and was lodged in his dick._ _

__“Yes,” Rin said, voice snide. “It’s a ‘demon thing.’ Fuck it.” He wiggled on Ryuuji’s lap, trying to slide off. Before Rin could storm off Ryuuji clamped his hands back around his hips._ _

__“I’m sorry, Okumura,” he said. Rin stopped wiggling, and Ryuuji knew it was because of his apology rather than the hold he had on him. If Rin really wanted to escape, there was nothing Ryuuji could do to stop him. “I was just… surprised. It’s fine.”_ _

__Rin sighed and let himself get comfortable back on Ryuuji’s lap. “Sure. It’s fine. Can we get this over with?”_ _

__Ryuuji nodded and reached out an experimental hand. Rin froze as Ryuuji grasped Rin’s cock and stroked carefully up. The spikes along the head kept him from making smooth strokes to the top like he’s used to, but after a couple tries he learned that if he let his forefinger tuck under the spikes on the upstroke, he could swipe his thumb over the head. On one of those strokes Rin let out a loud, long moan. Ryuuji looked up from where he gaze was locked on Rin’s cock to see Rin’s face screwed shut, pleasure etched into every feature._ _

__“Here,” he said, his voice gravelly and low. “Scoot up.” Rin nodded frantically and slid closer until Ryuuji could grab them both in one hand. They let out a groan in tandem at the pressure and heat. He released them just long enough to lick his hand, smoothing the way for them both before grabbing them again._ _

__Ryuuji’s hips surged under his strokes and Rin snapped his own, thrusting into the tight heat, the sound of the slick noise of skin-on-skin and their harsh breaths the only sound in the room. It wasn’t long until Rin leaned forward ‘til his face was buried into the space between Ryuuji’s neck and shoulder, an arm hooked around to grasp bruisingly tight on his other shoulder and his hips working hard. Ryuuji pumped harder with his hand, seeing the precipice approaching and chasing after it as fast as possible._ _

__There was a bright flash of pain and the shock of it sent him careening over the edge, warmth spilling over his hand with a shout, a muffled groan from Rin and secondary spurt evidence of the other boy following him breaths later._ _

__He sat and breathed for a long moment, his free hand still on his and Rin’s cocks, his other arm wrapped around the other boy from where it ended up at some point. The other boy was still slumped over Ryuuji, tremors occasionally shivering their way through his body. After a while he sat up, spine liquid, and Ryuuji pulled his hand away from their laps with a grimace._ _

__His eyes nearly bugged out when Rin snagged his hand and delicately licked their combined seed off with tiny little kitten licks. Ryuuji’s cock gave a valiant twitch at the sight, but there was no way he was getting it up again._ _

__Rin must have seen something in his expression, because he flushed and ducked his head. “It’s not like we got anything to clean it up with, or anything,” he mumbled, sliding off of Ryuuji’s lap and stretching before tucking himself back into his pants with a grimace. Ryuuji echoed it – things would get sticky in a little while._ _

__He reached down to zip his own pants up when a sudden snap of pain in his shoulder made him hiss in pain. He turned his head to look where the pain was coming from and saw a round mark on his shirt, small dots of blood spotting it. He slapped a hand over it and glared at Rin. “Did you just _bite_ me?” he asked, aghast. _ _

__Rin smirked, twisting his back until it popped. “Yup,” he said._ _

__Ryuuji rolled his eyes and tucked his dick in, grimacing at the feel. He was going to have to take a shower as soon as he got back to the dorms._ _

__He stood up and stretched, glancing at Rin from the corner of his eye. The kid looked fine, from what he could tell. He was poking around in another box, his back to Ryuuji. He frowned, remembering how unsure Rin was earlier, and how upset he had gotten. To suddenly see the kid acting like nothing had happened _already_ was… jarring. He felt a ball of guilt settle into the pit of his belly: he knew Rin was head-over-heels over that Moriyama girl, and he didn’t react at all similarly to any of their male friends. Rin was probably straight as an arrow and freaking out over getting jerked off by a guy. _ _

__“Hey,” he said, watching and Rin’s back started to stiffen. “Are you okay?”_ _

__“I’m fine,” Rin said, facing away._ _

__“If you’re sure,” Ryuuji said slowly. “I’m sorry we had to do this, you know that, right? I didn’t want to force you into-”_ _

__“I said I’m fine,” Rin bit out, tail lashing behind him._ _

__Ryuuji let out a breath. Fine._ _

__They kept to opposite sides of the room for about half an hour until there was a sudden bang from the top of the stairs, and then a voice calling down: “Rin? Suguro? Are you two down here?”_ _

__“Yukio?”_ _

__

__“Okumura-sensei?”_ _

__Rin and Ryuuji said at the same time and rushed to the stairwell._ _

__The door was open and Yukio and the rest of the Exwires were gathered at the top._ _

__“Are you two okay?” Shiemi asked, her face a mask of concern and her hands fisted in front of her nervously._ _

__“Y-yeah,” Rin said, eyes wide and on the verge of panic._ _

__“The door locked behind us and we couldn’t get it open,” Ryuuji explained. “Are you guys alright?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Yukio said, and sighed. “It seemed like the report we got was faulty though: instead of just a ghost there was also a family of imps. We even found an incubus that was trying to escape.”_ _

__“An incubus?” Ryuuji said, surprised. “Really?”_ _

__“Indeed,” Yukio said. “We managed to seal it away in one of the rooms. I don’t want to risk any of you, so I’ll come back with a more advanced team to fully clear the house.”_ _

__Ryuuji just nodded, and headed up the stairs, Rin not too far behind him._ _

__“Did you happen to catch sight of anything while you were down there?” Yukio asked._ _

__Ryuuji opened his mouth to answer when Rin let out a dismissive noise. “It was boring as hell down there. Can we get going?”_ _

__Yukio nodded and took out the key that would send them halfway around the world back to the Academy. As they waited to get through the door, Ryuuji and Rin’s eyes met. Rin’s face turned immediately red and he pointedly looked away._ _

__Ryuuji held back a sigh: they just started getting along again and then this had to happen. Maybe it would have been better for them if they waited for the rest of the group and get ‘taken care of’ by one of the physicians back at the Vatican. At least it wouldn’t have been as personal._ _

__Ryuuji told himself to give the other boy some space once they got back. If this was a wedge that would drive between them, then so be it: he vowed that it wouldn’t interfere with any of their missions, but they didn’t need to be friends to work together. But if they could work through it, all the better._ _

__Whatever happened, Rin would have to make the next move._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so sorry at how long it took to update this. A combination of getting ready to move + this chapter being weirdly stubborn made this chapter difficult. 
> 
> My plan is to hopefully update with a chapter a week until it's finished, but I made no promises.

Rin paused before the door of the cram school's classroom, took a deep bracing breath, and let it out slowly. It had been a few days since the situation with the incubus and Rin still had to force himself to go back to cram school. 

 

It wasn't fear he was feeling. Well, not exactly. However, every time he had to spend time in Ryuuji's presence he felt this strange pressure in the pit of his belly and his heart thudding in his chest. Not exactly the most studious student, he couldn't pay even the slightest attention during class, not with Ryuuji in the same room. He swore he could hear every breath from the other boy, every shifting movement from him making Rin jump and tense. 

 

Rin growled to himself as he shook his head quickly, trying to dislodge his worried thoughts. He had nothing to worry about, Ryuuji wouldn't try anything in the safety of the classroom. 

 

… That _was_ what he was worried about, right? 

 

Putting on a blank face, Rin opened the door and headed to his seat, trying to pretend everything was normal. Because it _was_. 

 

Even so, he couldn't make his gaze alight against the group sitting near the far wall, looking at the chalkboard, the floor, at Shiemi (and there the pressure in his belly twisted: was this guilt?). Finally he sat at his desk, resting his head against his left hand so that he couldn't even accidentally look behind him. 

 

He was being a coward, but he didn't care. He just couldn't deal with him just yet. He just needed time to get over it. 

 

So of fucking _course_ at the end of the class, Yukio _had_ to ruin things. 

 

“Rin, remember that before you go I need you and Suguro-kun to organize the storage room.”

 

“What?” Rin yelped, his heart giving a lurch in his chest. “Why?” 

 

Yukio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I told you this yesterday. We have several organic weapons and medications that have a short shelf life. We have to keep track of what's good and what's expired, otherwise we'll be at risk out in the field.” 

 

Okay, that made sense, but... He couldn't be trapped in what's essentially a closet with Ryuuji. Not so soon. He looked around the room frantically, his mind whirling as he tried to think of a way out of it. Kamiki and Takara had already left, and Shima and Konekomaru were clustered around the door, talking to Ryuuji. As soon as he looked at Ryuuji it seemed like his eyes were locked in place. For the first time in days he willingly looked at the other boy, and he could feel his body freeze in place, heart starting pounding fit to thump right out of his chest. Ryuuji said something too soft for him to pick him and looked over at Rin. Their eyes met for just a moment before Rin wrenched his gaze away to alight on Shiemi, who was looking at Rin with heartbreaking concern as she slowly gathered her supplies. “H-hey,” Rin managed, putting on a paper-thin smile. “I'm sure that Suguro has a lot to do today. Why don't me and Shiemi take care of it?”

 

Yukio crossed his arms at met Rin's smile with his own dispassionate gaze. “Shiemi and Konekomaru took care of it last time.”

 

“How 'bout Shima then?” 

 

“No.” 

 

Fuck. 

 

Rin could barely breathe as they worked side-by-side, looking at jars and canisters, checking their date. Every now and then one of them would set a jar on the small cart they brought in with them and make a note on a sheet of paper to have it replaced. Ryuuji was a constant presence at the edge of Rin's awareness, too aware of each movement as Ryuuji reached out a muscled arm as he methodically went through the supplies on his side of the closet one-by-one. 

 

He was almost light-headed when he reached up for a jar on the top shelf, his fingers sliding clumsy against the slick side of the jar. Perched on the edge, the pressure of his thumb on the side made the jar shift to the side and forward. Rin cursed as he slapped his hand up against the jar, managing to catch it before it fell. 

 

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, telling himself to calm the fuck _down_. He was okay. Nothing was wrong. He was _fine_...

 

“I'm sorry.” 

 

The soft words out of nowhere made Rin jum, and he whipped his head to the side to see Ryuuji, his head bowed and angled towards the shelves, almost like he couldn't meet Rin's eyes. 

 

“Wh-what?” Rin forced out. It felt like his lungs couldn't pull in a full breath. 

 

“I'm sorry for what happened back... there,” Ryuuji said. Rin leaned against the shelves as it felt like all the tension started to drain from his body. Something about Ryuuji's tone was making him calm down like nothing else was: while the taller boy couldn't be described as particularly emotional (passionate, definitely, but usually only when Rin tried to take care of things on his own or when it came to killing Satan), his voice sounded... dead. Completely flat and dead. 

 

“You didn't want to do anything with me,” Ryuuji continued. “But I was too damn embarrassed to tell Yukio-sensei about what was going on, so I pressured you into doing something you obviously weren't comfortable with. Shit.” Emotion finally started to bleed into Ryuuji's voice, and to Rin's surprise it was thick was self-loathing and inward-turned anger. Rin swallowed hard. Yeah, he knew that feeling. 

 

Ryuuji's teeth were clenched, his brow furrowed as he glared at the shelves in front of him. Rin found himself tilting his head to get a better look, amazed at the expression on his face. “Fuck, I'm so damn sorry. I don't blame you for avoiding me. All I can hope for is that you forgive me one day.” 

 

Rin looked away as he digested Ryuuji's words, looking down at the tiled floor as his mind whirled. Did Ryuuji think he... did he think he _raped_ Rin? He thought back to his actions of the last few days, and realized that he probably didn't give off any signals indicating otherwise. To be honest, Rin wasn't even sure _why_ he was avoiding Ryuuji, except for the way his chest and belly hurt every time he got near. 

 

Rin clenched a first over his chest. He'd be the first to admit he's not always the quickest on the uptake, but he thought he finally understood. 

 

“Ryuuji,” he said softly, still unable to look at the other boy. “You know that I was raised in a monastery, right?” 

 

Rin could see Ryuuji give a hesitant nod from the corner of his eye. “Yeah. With Father Fujimoto.” 

 

“Yeah,” Rin echoed. “And you know, for the most part Dad and the other guys, they weren't really preachy. I mean, I didn't even believe demons even _existed_ until I saw one with my own eyes. But. Well. One thing that Da- um, Father Fujimoto always emphasized that my first time should be with someone I really cared about. I mean, we didn't even _kiss_.” 

 

“Fuck, Rin,” Ryuuji said, and Rin could hear the despair. “I'm so sorry, I'm -” he cut himself off when Rin reached out and placed a hand on Ryuuji's shoulder, his head snapping up to look Rin in the face for the first time since they entered the storage closet. 

“I'm just thinking,” Rin said, trying to keep his voice steady despite how hard his heart was pounding, how hot his face was burning. “That, you know. We could start over. Do this right.” 

 

Rin couldn't think of another time when Ryuuji, usually so cool and collected, looked so flabbergasted. His eyes were wide, mouth dropped just a little. He couldn't help but grin a little in response, amused that he was able to make Ryuuji so off-balance so easily. 

 

“Are you sure?” Ryuuji asked, apparently having found his voice. 

 

Rin nodded. “Yeah. If you'll have me.” Sudden nerves and self-consciousness making him back down. “I know I'm... weird, and not entirely human. I mean, you'll can definitely do better than me, so I can understand if you don't want to, um, date me, or whatever. So maybe we can just -” 

 

This time Rin was the one interrupted when Ryuuji's warm hand cradled the side of his face with surprising tenderness. Rin closed his eyes with a sigh, shivering as he leaned into the caress. 

 

“Okay,” Ryuuji said, voice soft. 

 

“Okay,” Rin echoed. 

 

Rin found himself stepping closer to Ryuuji, soaking up the warmth pouring out of the taller boy. He almost felt like purring when Ryuuji's fingers slipped down the side of his face to tilt his chin up. Rin's eyes fluttered open to see Ryuuji's face close to his, so close he could feel Ryuuji's breath mixing with his own. 

 

Rin held his breath in anticipation, eyes locked on Ryuuji's mouth. He was so intent on Ryuuji's face, he could make out the slight furrow of his brows, the hesitation in his eyes. Rin narrowed his own eyes in determination. No way Ryuuji was chickening out now. Rin reached up to fist his hand in Ryuuji's hair and pulled him down, fitting his lips against Ryuuji's own. 

 

Then he paused, unsure of exactly what he was supposed to do. All the porn he'd seen, all the raunchy hentai he'd read, he couldn't remember at all what to do once you actually had your mouth on other person's. He just stood there, breathing harsh out of his nose, his lips mashed against Ryuuji's. 

 

Luckily, Ryuuji seemed to understand his inexperience and pulled away just enough to soften the kiss, turn it into something soothing and gentle. Rin sighed, his breath catching just a little at the first tentative brush of Ryuuji's tongue against the seam of his lips. He opened his mouth enough to let Ryuuji's tongue flicker inside, tiny licks that teased his lips. Rin let his own tongue touch Ryuuji's tentatively, trying to mirror his movements. It was apparently the right move since Ryuuji sighed through his nose and pressed closer. Emboldened, Rin let his tongue dance with Ryuuji's, his eyes closing as he fell into the sensation. So, this was kissing. 

 

All too soon Ryuuji pulled away, though before Rin could do any more than let out a disappointed noise Ryuuji's thumb brushed against his bottom lip, tingling sensitive from the pressure. 

 

“We should probably take this slow,” Ryuuji said. Rin shuddered at the sound of Ryuuji's voice – it had that rough, throaty quality it had days ago when Rin was sitting on his lap. His entire body felt like it did when he was affected by the incubus pheromones; shivery and tight, his pulse heavy in his groin. 

 

Rin nodded his agreement. Kissing in a storage closet was all well and good, but he was still feeling shaky from earlier – they both needed to cool off a bit before they went any further. 

 

“Y-yeah,” he said, his voice sounding off to his own ears. He licked his lips, tasting the remnants of Ryuuji's mouth on his own, and shuddered. He slowly peeled himself away from Ryuuji and picked his form from where he'd thoughtlessly left it. He watched Ryuuji as he ran his hand through his hair, picked up his own form, and as he turned away used his free hand to re-adjust himself in his jeans. 

 

“Hey,” Rin said, and when Ryuuji turned with a raised eyebrow he said, “How about lunch tomorrow?” 

 

A slow smile spread across Ryuuji's face, and Rin's heart thudded – no, _fluttered_ at the sight. “It's a date.”


	3. Chapter 3

That night, when Rin started making the next day’s lunches for he and Yukio, he found himself freezing in indecision. He and Suguro made plans for lunch the next day, but how do you ‘do’ lunch with another person? Should they go out and grab some lunch at a diner or something? Should Rin make lunches for the both of them? He recalls that happening in some of the romance novels he’s read, so is Suguro expecting it? Or should he just make a lunch like normal, and figure it out as they go? They never actually made concrete plans beyond just having lunch. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then picked up a knife to slice a carrot. He’d just do what he normally did for lunch, and if Suguro wanted to do something else for dinner, then he’d just eat it later. 

Lunch made, he retreated up to his bedroom. He collapsed back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling while he waited for his heart to slow down. He cursed to himself – it was ridiculous to be so nervous about simply having lunch together, but he just couldn’t seem to calm down. 

He looked to the side to see Yukio working at his desk, his brow furrowed in concentration. Rin opened his mouth to say… he let his lips fall closed when he realized he didn’t even know what to say or where to start. He was torn between talking to Yukio about his upcoming… date? Suguro implied that it was a date, right? Anyway, he was torn between talking about it or keeping quiet, suddenly unsure if Suguro would like him telling other people about their possible relationship. Oh, god, they were in a relationship, right? 

Well, they already had sex. That’s part of a relationship, right? Though they do seem to be doing things in the wrong order – sex, then attraction, then dating. Actually, that wasn’t entirely true he realized. The moment he put eyes on Suguro he knew the other guy was attractive, though he initially saw him more as a cool badass than someone he’d go out with. Kiss. Have sex with. 

Sex. He never expected his first sexual encounter with another person would be with a guy, nevermind a guy like Suguro. And ever since his demon side awakened, part of him assumed that _nobody_ would want to get that close to him. How could they? His ears were weird-shaped, he had fangs, not to mention a freaking _tail_. 

And yet… none of that seemed to bother Suguro. Earlier that day he had no problem kissing Rin on his fanged mouth. He welcomed Rin onto his lap, caressed his tail. He even put a hand on his dick, even though it was freaky with those spines. And it felt _good_. Yeah, he knew that sex was supposed to feel good, but he didn’t quite expect just _how_ good it felt. Even with the incubus toxin flowing through his veins and making everything too-bright and too-sensitive, it was the fact that he was getting off with another person that made everything so much better. That it was another person putting hands on him, guiding him to orgasm, sending lightning down his spine and setting off fireworks behind his eyes. 

He reached down to adjust himself in his shorts, feeling his groin tighten in remembered sensation. When his tugs started turning into rubs, he recognized that it just wasn’t going to go away on its own. He got up and grabbed a change of clothes and his bath supplies, grunting out a “taking a shower” to Yukio as he walked out. He didn’t check to see if Yukio even heard, just shutting the door behind him and heading down the hallway to the showers. 

Once there he didn’t waste any time in shucking off his clothes and turning the water on, hot as he could stand it. 

He took his time before getting on with business, shampooing his hair and tail tuft, then soaping up a bath poof (no matter what snide comments Yukio had, bath poofs were obviously the best way to get clean) to scrub from head to toe, giving his cock a friendly squeeze as he passed. 

Squeaky clean from nose to tail-tip, Rin let his hand drift down from his belly to where his cock was standing out from his body, a low impatient throb of arousal pulsing deep. His breath hitched as he finally wrapped around the stiff flesh, fingers sliding over familiar flesh. 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of steaming air as he came up with a good mental movie to play. Instinctively he went to his old stand-by: Shiemi, looking up at him with those big doe-like eyes, a blush striking against her pale skin as he slowly untied the bow at her throat, plucking buttons undone one after another. 

He frowned as his mental image stalled. Once he had real contact with another person, the visual wasn’t exactly what he wanted anymore. Not to mention the contact was with Suguro, his hard body different from Shiemi’s soft curves. He recalled sitting on Suguro’s lap, his thighs like rocks underneath him, putting a hand out and touching the solid planes of his body. 

He let the mental image build – he was back sitting on Suguro’s lap, but this time instead of being in a dusty basement they were instead on his bed. They were kissing, their mouths sealed against each other, breathing in each other’s breath as they panted through their noses. Suguro wrapped his arms around Rin and dragged him closer, and Rin groaned as he ground his hips into Suguro’s belly, feeling the hard lump of the other guy’s cock underneath him. Suguro’s breath stuttered as his hand slid down Rin’s back, wrapping around the base of Rin’s tail and rubbing hard. 

Rin ripped his mouth away so he could gasp for breath, feeling light-headed as electric bolts shot through his body from where Suguro was ruffling the short fur. He looked down to see Suguro looking up, his lips dark from kissing and slightly parted as he panted for breath, his eyes dark with arousal. He could see sweat glimmering off of the top of Suguro’s lip, feel every breath he took, _smell_ the musky scent of his lust just like he did that day. 

Unlike before, in his mind he took the initiative, reaching down to unzip Suguro’s fly, flicking the top button open. He reached in and withdrew Suguro, running his thumb up the underside of his length, marveling at the smooth, dusky skin. He switched hands, holding Suguro loosely in one hand as he undid his own fly and pulled his cock out. He started to stroke both of them at once. Unlike before, he leaned forward and kissed Suguro, their tongues dancing as Rin slowly increased his pace, holding firmer and just on the edge of pain. Unlike before, he knew that they’d get to do this again. And again, and again, and again…

Rin’s vision whited out as he erupted in his hand. He slumped against the shower wall as he caught his breath, breathing hard in the thick steamy air. Thank god for massive hot water tanks designed for an entire dorm. 

He lifted his come-covered hand and started licking it clean, a habit he’d developed early and could never quite get over. He remembered Suguro’s wide-eyed reaction when Rin cleaned off his hand similarly days ago and shuddered. Maybe it wasn’t a bad habit after all. 

He wrenched the faucet shut, dried off, and got dressed. He walked back to the room more loose-limbed and relaxed than he’d left it. He fell back into the bed, eyes closed and ready to fall asleep. He told himself he should get up early, he should put in a little more effort into looking good. Since he was having lunch. With Suguro. 

His eyes popped open as his heart started to race in his chest. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, 1:05 AM Monday morning doesn't make me a liar when I said one chapter a week, right? 
> 
> My initial plan was to have chapters alternating POV, but Rin freaking out over lunch was far too tempting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait for this! Along with some Real Life Issues, I've also been working on another project (that I hope to post soon). 
> 
> Um. Remember when I said that things would be getting smoother for the boys? 
> 
> Yeah. 
> 
> I've also updated some more tags. 
> 
> WARNING: Utter schmoop ahead. And some angst. But also porn.

“Rin,” Ryuuji said, putting down his chopsticks and facing the boy next to him. No luck, Rin just kept staring down at his bento, chopsticks toying with the leftover bits of rice stuck to the very bottom. 

“Rin,” he repeated, a little louder. Rin’s mouth twisted, but he still seemed like he wasn’t even hearing Ryuuji. He rolled his eyes; it seemed that desperate times called for desperate measures. 

Ryuuji reached out and smacked the back of Rin’s head, causing the other boy to fall forward, bento flying. “Hey, dumbass!” 

Rin _finally_ turned to face him, eyes blazing and rubbing the back of his head. “What the hell was that for?” 

“You’re being weird,” Ryuuji said. It was true. Rin seemed happy enough to sit down to lunch together – they even found a bench in an out-of-the-way area of the school, along a walking path that wound through a garden. It was far enough from the rest of the buildings that not many other students wanted to head that far, knowing it’d cut their lunch break even shorter, so they were left alone. It was only after they’d started tucking into their meals that Rin just started getting quieter and quieter, staring into his bento with an intensity that Ryuuji thought the simple but filling lunch deserved. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing,” Rin said, but he looked away as he said it, still rubbing the back of his head even though Ryuuji knew that any lingering sting had long passed. He looked up, however, when Ryuuji reached over and ran his fingers through Rin’s hair, letting the tips of his fingers massage the back of his skull. Ryuuji smiled when Rin’s eyes fluttered closed and started to lean into the head massage, but it faltered when Rin suddenly jolted up and leaned away, scooting to the other end of the bench, his cheeks flaming red, eyes darting around but not coming close to looking at Ryuuji. 

Doing his best to ignore the twinge he felt in the center of his chest, Ryuuji asked, “Rin, are you okay…?”

“I…” Rin started, but trailed off, biting his lip. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” 

The twinge in Ryuuji’s chest became a fist around his heart. “W-what?” he said, barely able to get the words out. “Why?” Why _now_ especially, he wanted to ask. Rin seemed _fine_ until just a few minutes ago. 

Rin shrugged, still looking away from Ryuuji. He wanted to grab Rin by the shoulders and shake him, shout _’Look at me! If you’re going to want to break up with me before we even get started, then look at me goddamn it!’_ The pounding in his chest was starting to turn from hurt to anger, anger because he was trying to ignore the little voice in his gut telling him that he’d pressured Rin into this in the first place, that Rin had said he wanted his first time to be with someone he loved. He was concentrating so hard on not completely flipping out that he almost missed Rin’s soft answer. 

“I just… think that you shouldn’t be seen with me, you know?”

Ryuuji let out a long breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding. A cramp in his hand make him look down, and he realized he’d had a death grip on his bento, cheap plastic starting to bend under his fingers. He set it down carefully on the grass and leaned towards Rin a little, resting his arms on his knees. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. Rin was quiet, pressing his lips together hard. “Rin, please,” he said softly, coaxing. “Let me know what’s on your mind.” 

“I’m a… demon,” Rin said, voice rough and Ryuuji blinked at the _pain_ he could hear there. “And everyone knows it now. Do you really think that everyone would be okay with you hanging out with me?” His voice dipped down, and Ryuuji had to strain to hear him say, “Dating me?” 

Ryuuji reached over to grab Rin’s hand. At the first brush of his fingers against Rin’s he’d flinched back, but Ryuuji grabbed hard and refused to let him go. “Hey,” Ryuuji said, letting some steel enter his voice. “You think I care about what other people think of me? I stopped giving a damn _years_ ago whether people thought I was some punk or whatever; I knew who I was, and that’s all that mattered.” 

“It matters to me!” Rin bit out, and at that he finally turned to face Ryuuji. “Do you think I _want_ people to look at you and think you’re the _freak_ dating a demon? People to wonder what’s wrong with you that you’d want to be with someone like me, to want to kiss me, to want to have sex-“ he bit himself off, but Ryuuji had had enough. He reached out and snapped Rin up in a bone-crushing hug, his front to Rin’s back. Rin wiggled in the hold, but they both knew that if Rin really didn’t want to be held he could break out of it as easy as if Ryuuji’s arms were made of tissue paper. 

“Shut up,” Ryuuji said, burying his face in the hair at the nape of Rin’s neck. He had no idea Rin had these sorts of self-image issues, and he had the feeling he was only seeing the very tip of that particular iceberg. “You don’t see it, do you? How good you look. People won’t look at me and think of how disgusting I am, they’d look at me and be jealous that I’m with you.” He couldn’t help it and gave the back of Rin’s neck a desperate kiss, wanting to imprint his words on his skin. He could feel more than hear Rin gasp. “Have you ever looked at yourself? You’re lean, but not skinny. Muscular, but not bulky. And those eyes… your eyes are absolutely _stunning_.” He planted another kiss against Rin’s neck, this time on the side and let his tongue touch the warm, clean-tasting skin there. 

“More than that,” he continued, dotting his sentences with kisses, running his hands along Rin’s sides. “More than that, people can look at you and _see_ what a good person you are. Demon or not, you’ve just got this… aura about you. You try to look like a delinquent, but if anyone just looks at you for five seconds they would see that you’re the type of person who’d stop the world from turning if it’d just help out one person. And that? That makes me feel so damn _lucky_ that you’ve decided you want to go out with me. I _do_ want to date you, to kiss you, and yeah, one day I’d like to have sex with you. So don’t think that you’re not doing me any favors, okay?” 

Rin was shaking in Ryuuji’s arms, making small, sniffling noises with his hands pressed against his face. Ryuuji let out a breath of his own as he hooked his chin over Rin’s shoulder, eyes closed and letting Rin have his privacy. 

“Suguro,” Rin gasped, and Ryuuji let out a low “hmmm?” as he turned and planted another kiss at Rin’s neck, just under his jaw. Rin gasped again and arched, a reaction Ryuuji wasn’t exactly expecting. 

“Rin?” he asked, opening his eyes and looking at what he could of Rin’s face. The other boy’s eyes were clenched shut, his expression pained. “Are you okay?” 

Rin bit his lip, and Ryuuji started to let go of Rin when the hand he still had hooked around his belly was grabbed and shoved between Rin’s legs. Ryuuji froze: Rin was _hard _, it felt like he’d shoved a rock down his pants, burning hot through the cloth of his pants. He gave Rin an exploratory squeeze, and the other boy twisted against him, a choked noise sounding ripped from his throat. Oh. He wasn’t crying, he was…__

__Ryuuji quickly glanced around. While they were off the usual beaten path, there was still no guarantee that they wouldn’t be seen by another student or worse, faculty. Not too far away there were some tall bushes and a sapling. It would have to do._ _

__He slid out from behind Rin, and before the other boy could do anything more than make a startled noise Ryuuji pulled him up by the hand still laced together with his. “Quick,” he said, over here,” and lead the way to the bushes he saw. Rin seemed to get the idea, and when Ryuuji glanced back at him he could see Rin looking both stunned and a little amazed, a small smile tugging at the edge of his mouth._ _

__A mouth that Ryuuji just couldn’t keep his own away from. As soon as they were out of sight from the path he pressed Rin back against the tree, covering Rin’s mouth with his own as he put his hand back in the join of Rin’s legs, feeling the shape of him through his pants. Rin groaned into the kiss, giving Ryuuji the space he needed to slip his tongue inside._ _

__He felt electric. Still shocky from Rin’s admission earlier and his following rant, but the desperation from earlier had turned to a new type of need. Instead of comforting, he _needed_ to make Rin forget his issues, if only for a little while. To show Rin what he felt for him. How desirable he was. _ _

__He ducked his head to kiss down and bite at Rin’s throat – he couldn’t get enough of that pale column of flesh. However, instead of lingering there like part of him wanted to, his goal was elsewhere. He fell to his knees, hands already busy at Rin’s belt and fly. He felt hands scrabbling at his hair and ears, and he looked up to meet Rin’s eyes._ _

__Rin already looked _wrecked_ , and they hadn’t even really done anything yet. His pupils were blown open, mouth open as he gasped heavy breaths, cheeks flushed. “Suguro,” he said, voice rough with arousal. “What are you…” _ _

__Ryuuji let his actions speak rather than words. He let his eyes fall closed as he leaned forward, nuzzling into Rin’s closed crotch, breathing in the hot scent of him there. Rin let out a whimper and there was a thud, and Ryuuji looked up to see that Rin had let his head fall back, the thud the sound of Rin’s skull meeting tree trunk. Ryuuji let out a huff of laughter as he nosed back into the V of Rin’s legs, dragging his tongue along the line of hot hard cock hidden beneath. He finished undoing Rin’s school trousers and pulled them down along with Rin’s underwear. Not far, but just enough to let Rin’s cock, hard as hell and already dripping at the tip, to spring fee._ _

__He held it at the base and was about to lick the head when he paused, taking in the tiny spikes that lined the flare of the head of his cock. Oh, yeah. That was a thing. Figuring that if there was a will there’d be a way, he dragged his tongue over the very tip of Rin’s cock, tasting the salty-bitter tang of pre-cum. Rin gasped somewhere above him, hips twitching. Holding him steady, Ryuuji let his tongue flicker tentatively over those spikes. They were rough on his tongue, not exactly painful, but giving a proper blowjob just wasn’t happening._ _

__Disappointed but determined, he pumped his fist, letting his tongue swirl around the head, closing his lips just shy of the spikes and sucking hard, more of a kiss than a real blow job. It didn’t seem to bother Rin any, though – he’d kept a death grip on Ryuuji’s hair, thankfully not pulling him around, and babbled words were just pouring from his mouth. It didn’t take much – a particularly hard suck ended with Rin’s hips surging forward, and it was only Ryuuji’s quick reflexes that kept him from either getting choked on cock or getting cum all over his clothes._ _

__Ryuuji clawed at the fly of his own trousers, pulling out his cock and letting his fist fly, pausing only to spit in his palm to slick the way. He leaned his forehead against the wing of Rin’s hip, sweat-slick forehead almost slipping off the side until Rin caught him, running his fingers through Ryuuji’s hair where he’d already tousled it. He let out a groan, biting into Rin’s hip as he came, cock spurting over the ground between them._ _

__They both took a moment to breathe, not even thinking about their cocks hanging out of their pants. Finally, Rin said, softly, still running his fingers through Ryuuji’s hair, “Class will be starting soon.”_ _

__Ryuuji was quiet for a moment before sighing out, “Yeah.” He wiped his hand off on the grass and tucked himself away, Rin doing the same. He stood, brushing his knees off as he did, and looked closely at Rin. The other boy looked… alright. Ryuuji ducked enough to give Rin a quick kiss before he led the way out from their hiding spot, hands clasped together, looking around to make sure they were still undiscovered. Nobody was around – their bentos still in place next to the bench._ _

__He was just starting to get a good idea of just how deeply Rin’s issues were rooted. He didn’t kid himself – while he could help Rin deal with some of them, there was a good chance that they were things Rin would have to live with, deal with. Ryuuji gave Rin’s hand a squeezed, and they shared a secretive smile. At least they’d be together._ _


	5. Chapter 5

POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING: There’s a couple points where it may seem like Rin isn’t ready for sex, and at one point Ryuuji accuses Rin of the same. He is actually 100% consenting, but nerves, inexperience, and his own low self-esteem is making him a little scared about losing his virginity. 

Rin rocked back and forth in his chair as he waited for Yukio to finish packing up his teaching supplies, balancing precariously on the back two legs. He resisted the urge to sigh pointedly as Yukio took his sweet time putting away papers, carefully sliding them into their proper folders, tapping them down fastidiously, stacking them in neat piles before opening his bag and positioning and re-positioning them inside. Honestly, if he didn’t know better he’d swear the guy was purposefully getting on his nerves – 

The door slamming open made Rin jerk in his seat, and he had to slap his hand down on his desk top to keep himself from tumbling backwards. Trying to calm his racing heart (he could have bashed his head open and _died!_ ), he watched as a woman wearing the long coat of an exorcist rushed into the room, exchanged a few quiet words with Yukio, then left just as quickly.

“What’s up?” Rin asked, while Yukio started tossing the rest of his supplies into his bag without any of the care he was using earlier. 

“There’s an emergency,” Yukio said, his voice tense. “I’ve got to go take care of this. I’m not going to be back until tomorrow morning.” 

Rin jumped to his feet, mouth open automatically to say he was coming with, before a thought occurred to him and he let his body go loose and casual. “Alright,” he said, trying to keep his voice calm. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” 

Yukio paused and glared at Rin over his glasses. “That’s it?” 

Rin shrugged and looked anywhere but at his brother. “You go ahead and take care of your emergency or whatever. I’ll be fine tonight. By myself.” 

Yukio straightened, slinging his bag over his shoulder, eyes narrowed in suspicious. “You’re plotting something.” 

Rin gave him his best innocent face, placing his hand over his heart for added effect. “Me? I’m not plotting a thing! I’ll just eat some dinner, do some homework, and head to bed. Now go.” He started making shooing motions with his hands, guiding Yukio towards the door. “Hurry. You got people waiting on you to Doctor them up or something. I’ll be fine.” 

Right before the door Yukio spun around to shove a finger in Rin’s face. “If I find out you’ve been doing _anything_ you shouldn’t be, I’ll-“ 

“Yeah, yeah,” Rin drawled. “I’m quaking in my boots. Now _go!_ ”

With one last suspicious look, Yukio _finally_ pulled out that massive keyring of his, unlocked the door to someplace else in the world, and disappeared through it, shutting the door behind him with a decisive _click_.

Heart in his throat, Rin whipped out his cell phone and before he could talk himself out of it, fired a text to Ryuuji;

_Yukio’s off on a mission tonight. Not going to be back until morning._

Rin stared at his screen for what felt like an hour, but judging by the fact that he only had to swipe his thumb across the screen to wake it up once, was actually only a minute or two before he got a reply. 

_Do you want me to come over tonight?_

Rin swallowed hard and sent back;

_Sure. See you around 7?_

_I’ll be there. Talk to you then._

_Later._

Rin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and let himself slide down to the floor. This was it. Two weeks had passed since that day in the park, and their times together had been few and far between – sharing rushed kisses where nobody could see, the occasional text when one or the other was busy with school work or other friends, or just simply unable to get away. But here… here was an opportunity. Complete privacy for _hours_ in the safety of Rin’s dorm room. 

They could do anything in that time. 

Even…

Rin blushed hotter than his flames. 

Yeah. Tonight would prove to be pretty educational. 

 

It was fifteen minutes till seven and Rin was about to wear a trench in the floor from all his pacing. His hair was still damp from showering, breath minty fresh from brushing his teeth after dinner (should he have invited Suguro over for dinner? Isn’t that what couples do?), and wearing some of his nicer clothes. They were really going to do this, right? It was their best opportunity to actually do… stuff… together, so why not take full advantage of it? 

He froze at a knock on the door, and tried not to run over to open it. Ryuuji was on the other side, his bag slung over one shoulder. Rin looked at it, brow pursed in confusion. Sensing it, Ryuuji shrugged and said, “I told the others I’m coming over to study. Figured it’ll give us a few hours, at least.” He shifted, an unsure expression on his face. “That okay?” 

Rin nodded. God, he hoped his face wasn’t as red as he thought it might be. He stood aside to let Ryuuji in, and the taller boy took a seat in his bed. To Rin’s continuing confusion, he reached into his bag and pulled out a slim tablet. 

“What’s that for?” Rin asked, stepping tentatively closer.

“I figure,” Ryuuji said, tapping away on the tablet. “We can probably watch a movie or something, relax a bit?” He paused and looked up at Rin, a slight blush darkening his cheeks. “To be honest, I’m a little nervous.”

Rin laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in relief, feeling most of the tension leave him at the admission. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that. You always seem so cool, I was starting to get anxious about feeling anxious.” 

Ryuuji grinned back and scooted back on the bed, leaving space next to him at the head board. “I’m probably just as nervous as you are,” he admitted. “I’m just better at hiding it.” 

Rin stuck his tongue out at Ryuuji and got in bed with him, getting himself comfortable sitting shoulder-to-shoulder next to Ryuuji, the warmth of the other boy’s body seeping through the cloth of his shirt. He tried to ignore it as they debated on what movie to watch, but the smell of Ryuuji, the spice of his cologne, was all he could focus on. 

They ended up agreeing on a stupid-fun action movie, and balanced the tablet between them as they settled in. 

After a few minutes Rin found himself relaxing, leaning into the warmth of Ryuuji along his side. Feeling brave, he snuggled closer, and Ryuuji squeezed his arm underneath Rin’s pillow, his body tilting towards Rin’s. 

Rin tried to concentrate on the movie, on breathing slow and steady, anything but the feel of Ryuuji so close. If he let himself think too much about how Ryuuji’s head was so close to his, the feel of the arm behind his shoulders, he had no idea what he would do. 

Ryuuji huffed out a laugh at something in the movie, and Rin looked up to see Ryuuji focused on the screen in front of them, face soft and with a small smile on his lips. Rin found himself smiling back, and he leaned forward to brush a soft kiss along the line of Ryuuji’s jaw. Ryuuji whipped his head around, eyes wide, and Rin took advantage of his surprise to slide closer, closing his eyes and fitting his lips over Ryuuji’s, his hand sliding up to tangle his fingers in the other boy’s hair.

Ryuuji sighed in response and pressed closer, grabbing at Rin's shoulder and back. Rin grabbed the tablet from where it was being squished between them and set it on the floor next to his bed, the entire time his lips locked to Ryuuji’s. No technology in the way, he plastered himself to Ryuuji’s side. Ryuuji used the arm behind Rin to pull him up, letting Rin sprawl across his body. Rin buried his face in the curve of Ryuuji’s neck, body hot and beginning to sweat, breaths heaving. He shuddered as Ryuuji dragged his fingers up and down his back, the sting of his nails against his skin sending delicious friction down his spine. 

“Hey,” Ryuuji said, and Rin shuddered again at the low rasp of his voice. “You doin’ alright?” 

“Yeah,” Rin replied, giving Ryuuji’s neck a kiss and a light nip. He couldn’t help but grin at Ryuuji’s responsive gasp and clutch of his hands. “I’m doing great.” 

At the next upstroke Ryuuji tugged at Rin’s shirt. “You okay with losing this?” 

After a pause, Rin replied, “Only if you take yours off, too.” 

In response Ryuuji carefully sat up, helping Rin settle himself so that Rin was straddling his waist. Rin lifted his arms as Ryuuji pulled the hem of his shirt up and over his head, and as soon as the cloth was cleared he couldn’t help but look down, scratching nervously at his chest, face feeling on fire. Ryuuji ran his hands up his sides, tracing the edge of his ribs with his thumbs. 

Rin didn’t expect the other boy to lean forward, to lick long and wetly over his left nipple. 

Rin hissed, both hands flying up to press Ryuuji’s head against his chest. Ryuuji gave a low chuckle and nipped gently at the nipple with his teeth, then roll it with his tongue. He reached up so that Rin’s other nipple wouldn’t feel left out, pinching it when he licked the other one, thumbing it at a nip. Meanwhile, Rin wiggled and gasped, never having any idea his nipples could be such an erogenous zone. Sure, he’d give them a pinch or a rub when he was jerking off, but there was something about having another person giving them attention…

He found himself leaning back, dragging Ryuuji with him so they were laying the ‘wrong way’ across the bed, this time Ryuuji on top of him. Ryuuji tore himself away from Rin’s left nipple, kissing the space between Rin’s ribs, to switch up his attentions to start kissing and licking and biting at the other nipple, the previous one damp and cooling in the air and making Rin hiss and surge his hips. 

Rin let his hand fall down to the nape of Ryuuji’s neck where he tugged on his shirt. “Come on,” he gasped. Was that his voice? Was that actually his voice sounding so wrecked and turned-on and… “You too. You said you would.” 

Ryuuji gave his nipple a farewell kiss and raised himself up, shedding his shirt as quickly as possible. Rin couldn’t help but gape at the sight that greeted him, and couldn’t help be self-conscious. Ryuuji’s body was well-muscled and lean, carefully toned with hours put in the gym. Rin never needed to go to the gym to be strong, and while he was by no means out of shape, Ryuuji was much more toned than he. 

Ryuuji couldn’t help but have noticed Rin staring, and the asshole had the balls to smirk at him. “Like what you see?” 

Just like that Rin’s self-consciousness flew out the window. He laughed and gently cuffed the back of Ryuuji’s head. “Fuck you, asshole.” 

At that Ryuuji’s smile melted just a little, and his eyes softened. “Actually,” he said. “I was thinking about how we could do that. There’s not a whole lot of literature on how demons mate, but your dick will probably tear me up on the inside. Condoms wouldn’t last a minute against those spines, either. Until we figure out a way around that, would you be alright if I top for now?” 

Before Ryuuji got halfway through his little speech Rin could feel that heavy weight settle back into his belly, any arousal seeping out of him. His demon blood had taken so much from him, why wouldn’t this be another? For some reason he just didn’t think very hard on the mechanics of one of them fucking the other, but Ryuuji was right – the spikes on his dick weren’t very long, but they were just sharp enough that they would be painful if not outright dangerous against delicate tissue. He didn’t mind Ryuuji topping (he had thought about it often enough during his evening shower that he’d _long_ since become comfortable with the possibility), but he would have preferred if it was an option they’ve decided up themselves, rather than necessity.

A gentle hand running through his hair startled him out of his morose introspection, and he looked up at Ryuuji, who was meeting his gaze with a soft one of his own. “We don’t have to worry about that tonight,” Ryuuji said. “We can just make out a bit, and figure out what to do later.” 

No. Fuck that. “Fuck me.” 

Ryuuji looked so shocked that Rin had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “What?” 

Rin leaned up, getting right in Ryuuji’s face. “I want you to fuck me. Tonight.” 

Ryuuji reared back a little, shaking his head. Rin kept him from getting away by stubbornly wrapping his legs and tail around Ryuuji’s waist. Ryuuji looked at him, frustration etched on his features. “I’m not going to fuck you because you’re pissed off at yourself! When you calm down, sure, we can talk about it. But I’m not going to have sex with you just so you can prove some point to yourself or whatever.” 

Rin shook his head, keeping his legs clamped around Ryuuji. “I don’t want you to fuck me because I’m pissed I can’t fuck you.” That’s a lie, and Ryuuji knew it. “Okay, I don’t want you to fuck me _only_ because I’m pissed off at myself.” Rin’s voice got softer, and despite himself he could feel his legs loosening from their hold around Ryuuji. He stared at Ryuuji’s chest, unable to look him in the eye. “I want to have sex with you. I’ve _been_ wanting to have sex with you for weeks now. You, your friendship, this… whatever we have right now, it’s the best thing that’s happened to me since I came to this school. It pisses me off that I can’t share this with you like I want to, but right now I want you however I can get you. Is that okay?” 

The last was mumbled, Rin unsure if he even wanted Ryuuji to hear him. But then he felt a hand gently tip his head upward, and lips brush his in a soft, chaste kiss. He gazed up to see Ryuuji looking back at him with a fond expression. “Alright. If you really want to, we can do this.” 

Rin nodded, feeling the blush spread across his face. “Yeah, I wanna do this.” 

Ryuuji gave Rin a delighted grin and Rin had to laugh in response. As cool and collected as Ryuuji usually was, he often forgot he was also just a 15 year old boy. 

Ryuuji leaned back, stretching for his bag which was still on the floor next to Rin’s bed, when he suddenly paused and raised an eyebrow at Rin. “Okumura? I’m going to need you to let me go for a second.” 

Rin raised an eyebrow right back at him. What the hell was he talking about, he didn’t have a hand on him, his legs were more or less flat on the bed, he had nothing –

Oh. Yeah. Blushing, he unwrapped his tail from its death grip around Ryuuji’s waist and let it thump softly to the bed. Ryuuji just chuckled at him and rifled through his bag, coming back with a slim tube of lube and a condom, which he dropped on the bed to the side. 

Rin reached out and Ryuuji leaned in close, their lips closing in a heated kiss. Rin licked into Ryuuji’s mouth, tasting the flavor he’d become so familiar with in the past couple weeks. Ryuuji sighed and shuddered, surging his body against Rin’s in a serpentine motion. Ryuuji nipped at Rin’s lips as he arched away just far enough to get his hands on Rin’s fly, fingers fumbling on the button and sliding the zipper down with agonizing slowness.

Not to be out done, Rin scraped his nails down Ryuuji’s back until he got to the curve of the other boy’s ass and cupped the firm globes there, squeezing and pressing his hips close up against his. They both shuddered as their groins crashed together, and Ryuuji growled, “Brat.” 

Rin grinned and slid his hands between them, undoing Ryuuji’s fly, feeling the solid heat beneath the denim. They had to peel apart from each other long enough to shove their pants and underwear down and off, and suddenly they were in bed together completely naked for the first time. 

They took a moment to just look at each other, taking in their bare forms. Rin did his best not to squirm or hide himself – sure, he’d taken baths with other guys, been to a bath house or a hot spring or two, but the kind of don’t-stare nudity there and the utter exposure of being in bed with someone he lo- someone he really cared for was like night and day.

Unsure of what else to do, he leaned forward and kissed Ryuuji, letting the hand not bracing him trace along the muscles of Ryuuji’s side and belly. Ryuuji gasped and those belly muscles jumped under Rin’s fingers, making Rin grin. They broke their kiss and smiled at each other, and Rin giddily thought that this was going a lot easier than he thought it would. 

“Here,” Ryuuji said softly, holding Rin’s arm and turning him so that he was facing away, belly down on the bed. “It’ll be easier on you like this.” 

Okay, maybe not so easy. 

Despite his anticipation he couldn’t help but tense up. Ryuuji, possibly sensing his sudden bout of nerves, planted a gentle kiss at the back of Rin’s neck, then between his shoulders, and peppered his way with light kisses down the line of Rin’s spine. He was just a couple inches above the curve of Rin’s ass when he froze, and before Rin could react he let out a low chuckle. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked. Despite the question his tone was more teasing than anything. 

“Yeah,” Rin said, defensive. “Of course. Why?”

“Well, _you_ might say you’re ready, but _this_ …” Ryuuji ran his hand down Rin’s spine, following the same path his kisses made, until he got to the base of Rin’s tail… then down the length of it where it was tucked tightly between Rin’s legs. “ _This_ is keeping me from doing anything fun.” 

Rin glared at Ryuuji from over his shoulder. “Oh, fuck you,” he said, very purposefully whipping his tail up and to the side, letting the fluffy end smack Ryuuji in the face. “There,” he said, ignoring how the blush was making his face burn. He just felt so _exposed_ … “You happy now?” 

Ryuuji grinned in response and said, “Ecstatic.” Without wasting any more time, he grabbed the base of Rin’s tail in a firm grip. Rin gasped in shocked arousal as it felt like lightning shot up his spine, his legs automatically falling open and his hips canting up. Before he could recover Ryuuji pressed close, and his only warning of what was coming next was a puff of hot air against his ass before he felt something wet and solid slick its way against his hole. 

And embarrassing noise that he’d never cop to wrenched its way out of his throat, and he buried his burning (hopefully not literally) face into his crossed arms while at the same time pushing his hips back into the sensation. 

He couldn’t believe it. In all his fantasies, he never actually thought that Ryuuji would stick his _tongue_ up Rin’s _ass_. But there he was, happy slurping away while Rin writhed like a worm on a hook. He felt like he was hooked; Ryuuji still had a strong grip on the base of his tail (was the rest of his tail wrapped around Ryuuji’s _head_? Not blocking off his airway thankfully, but keeping him close as possible), Ryuuji’s tongue laving over his hole and stabbing in, getting him slick, getting him slippery for Ryuuji’s _cock_. Rin’s dick was hard as a rock, drooling from the tip already and dripping onto the sheets below him. It was too good. It was filthy and wonderful and Ryuuji didn’t even think twice about doing it for Rin and if he didn’t stop soon Rin was going to quite possibly literally _explode_ …!

“Stop, stop!” he managed to gasp out, and Ryuuji immediately pulled back, twisting his head out of the death grip his tail had on his head. 

“What?” He said, sounding out of breath and _worried_. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” 

Rin had to bite his lip for a long moment before he could respond, his body shuddering. He dug his fingers into his blankets to keep himself from reaching down and jerking himself off – he wouldn’t last long if he did, and he wanted to wait, he wanted to wait until – 

“I’m good,” he panted. “Just… gonna cum. Didn’t want to. Not yet.” 

Rin felt Ryuuji’s comforting hand brush along his flank, and he found himself leaning into it. “Okay. You’re ready for the next part?” 

Next part? Ryuuji got him nice and slick so the next part had to be… “Yeah,” he said, tilting his hips up and spreading his knees, giving Ryuuji plenty of room. “I’m ready. Go ahead.” 

He had his head buried still in his arms, but he could hear Ryuuji as he grabbed the lube, the cap popping open, the obscene sound of it squelching out of the tube. He took a deep breath when he felt Ryuuji approaching preparing himself for what he knew what coming. To his surprise, instead of Ryuuji’s cock he instead felt a finger circling his hole before sliding slowly in. 

“Fuck,” he panted. “I thought… you were?” 

“Not yet,” Ryuuji said, leaning forward (pressing that finger in deeper as he did, which made Rin gasp a sway) to plant a kiss against the base of Rin’s tail. “You need a little more stretching before I even go near your ass with my dick.” 

Rin thought back to just what Ryuuji was packing and he had to agree. Okay, a little more prep would probably go a long way. Still, he couldn’t let Ryuuji get away with that. 

“Pfft,” Rin said, trying to sound as blasé as he could with a finger pistoning in and out of his ass. “Like you could hurt me.” 

Ryuuji actually fucking _paused_ at that, and ignoring the way Rin whined and wiggled, trying to get that fucking _fantastic_ feeling back, said, “You know, you’re probably right. You of all people I could probably go in completely dry, and you’d just heal up, back to normal right away. But you know what?” And with that he leaned in close, following the curve of Rin’s body to say softly into his ear, “I don’t care. Let me take care of you, Rin.” 

“F-f-fuck,” Rin moaned, and whimpered when Ryuuji inserted a second finger along with the first. 

Two fingers became three, and with one last kiss to Rin’s lower back Ryuuji backed off, sliding his fingers out of Rin and leaving him feeling empty and uncomfortably… gaping. Rin could hear the plasticky sound of the condom wrapper, and he very purposely kept his breathing even and steady. Ryuuji’s tongue was a cakewalk, his fingers were fine, he could handle his cock, right? Damn it, why was he so fucking _scared_ of getting fucked? People did it _all the time_ , and unless there were STDs involved people usually wound up being perfectly fine afterwards. 

Wait. Could Ryuuji catch demonhood from him like an STD? After all, people kept saying it was in his blood, and a lot of STDs are in people’s blood, so does that mean – 

Rin was so caught up on thinking _fucking stupid_ thoughts that he almost forgot about what he was actually in the middle of, but Ryuuji gripping his hip and guiding his cock to and _into_ Rin’s hole almost caught him by surprise. 

Immediately Rin discovered that no amount of fingers (except for perhaps a whole hand, and fuck why did _that_ thought get him all shivery?) could prepare him for Ryuuji’s cock, and he couldn’t help but hold his breath and wince against the burn and stretch. He tried to unclench his hole (and wasn’t _that_ a weird thought), and after a moment he figured out how to relax the muscles in the area so it didn’t hurt quite so much. By the time he could breathe somewhere approaching normally, he realized that Ryuuji was so tense behind him that he could feel the tremors running through the other boy’s body. He realized with a jolt that he was waiting until Rin got comfortable, that he was being serious about not wanting to hurt him. 

Rin gave his hips an experimental wiggle and had to grin when Ryuuji sucked in a sharp breath. Okay, he could do this. He let his tail wrap around Ryuuji’s waist and give him a slight tug, grunting when it made Ryuuji’s cock nudge just a bit inside him. 

“Alright,” he said. “You can go ahead.” 

Ryuuji let out a heavy breath and slowly pushed forward, filling Rin with his solid thick heat. Rin squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating so hard on letting his muscles relax that he had to cut out any outside stimuli. Inch by inch Ryuuji sank into his body, until finally he bottomed out, and they let out a simultaneous sigh in relief. 

Rin could actually feel his body adjusting to the penetration, something he never even thought about before. It was amazing and strange, but he wanted to get to the grand finale. He experimentally clenched his inner muscles, making both of them groan again, and tugged Ryuuji again with his tail. 

“Alright,” he said again. “Go.” And after a moment of thought, “Carefully.” 

Slowly, achingly slowly Ryuuji withdrew, leaving Rin feeling weird and too-empty in his wake. When just the head was left in, he pushed forward again, taking Rin’s breath with him. Okay. Okay, he could do this. On the next withdrawl Ryuuji paused and squeezed some more lube on his dick, and when he thrust back in it was with an obscene-sounding squelch, but smoother, easier. 

Slowly and steadily he began to pick up the tempo, and Rin’s cock, which had softened up a bit during the initial penetration, started to get interested in the show again. He tried reaching back to fist his own cock, but the rhythm of Ryuuji’s thrusts and the rocking of the bed made him lose his balance with only one arm to prop him up. He gave a frustrated grunt and was about to suggest a different position when Ryuuji reached around and slid his lub-slick hand up the length of Rin’s cock. 

Rin gasped at the dual sensation – being fucked in the back and the slick grip around his cock in the front, and his hips lurched back and forth, chasing whatever he could get. 

On and on Ryuuji kept pounding into him, and Rin could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. But something was keeping him from going over, he just couldn’t crest that hill. He didn’t realize that he was begging, moaning, asking for something he didn’t know _what_ until he felt Ryuuji’s hand on his chin, Ryuuji’s thumb brushing over his bottom lip. Before he even consciously react, he had the fleshy base of Ryuuji’s thumb in his mouth, between his teeth, clamping down and the spurt of blood filling his mouth.

Everything went white and then black, and when he came back to himself he was shaking and limp and feeling like everything good in the world, Ryuuji was fucking into him over and over, chasing his own end. Rin tried to help him out, wobbling back into his thrusts, clenching watery muscles. The success of his efforts debatable, but Ryuuji finally groaned and shuddered, emptying himself. Rin had a brief moment of mourning for the fact that Ryuuji was wearing a condom, then mentally slapped himself for sentimentality. 

Still dazed and mostly out of it, he felt Ryuuji withdraw, leaving Rin feeling… odd. And more than a little uncomfortable as globs of lube leaked out of his ass. He was too tired to give a damn, and he let himself just lay limply on the bed, not feeling up to doing anything at the moment. Ryuuji cuddled up to him, and Rin smiled and let himself bask in Ryuuji’s warmth. Before too long the cum and lube that covered them (but mostly Rin, dammit), started to cool and dry and feel disgusting. Rin made upset noises until Ryuuji chuckled at him and peeled himself away and off the bed. 

He came back some time later, bearing a wet washcloth and a glass of water. Suddenly aware of his thirst, Rin happily gulped the water down as Ryuuji wiped the worst of the yuck from Rin’s skin. Rin shivered at the cool washcloth on his still-overheated skin, but he was too worn out to do anything else but stretch out on his bed and bask in the attention like a spoiled cat. 

He probably dozed off, because the next time he opened his eyes Ryuuji was dressed and waking him with a kiss on his lips. 

“Hey,” Ryuuji said, void soft. “How you doing?” 

“I’m good,” Rin replied, grinning. “I’m feeling pretty great, actually.” 

Ryuuji chuckled and ran his fingers through Rin’s sex-tousled hair. “I’m glad.” His expression turned wistful and Rin’s heart clenched, predicting the next words out of his mouth. “I’ve got to go. If I’m too late the guys’ll get suspicious.” 

Rin swallowed. They still hadn’t come to a decision about what and when to tell their friends about… well. Them. He knew Ryuuji wanted to be open, but Rin still wasn’t sure… 

“Alright,” he said. “Be safe heading back.” 

Ryuuji nodded. “I will. See you in school Monday?” 

Rin gave him as big of a grin his exhausted muscles could. “Of course. Later.” 

Ryuuji gave Rin another kiss, whispered, “Later,” and the next thing Rin knew he was watching Ryuuji leave, shutting the door behind him. 

Rin sighed and stretched out. He still felt gross and he had a feeling the place reeked of sex, though he couldn’t smell much at the moment. He needed to take a shower, change his bedding, and open a window to air out the room, and hopefully by the time Yukio came home he wouldn’t suspect a thing. 

He yawned and curled up, kicking his soiled top sheet to the foot of the bed. He’d get that done. After a quick nap. 

 

Yukio exited a couple blocks away from his dorm. While he had a key that would lead him right to the dormitory, on days like his last one sometimes he preferred to have a bit of a walk home, just long enough to clear his head. 

As he approached the front entrance to the dorm, he saw an unusual sight – usually Koro spends his nights curled up at the food of Rin’s bed (or, depending on how cold it was, perched somewhere on Rin’s sleeping body). At the moment, however, the Cat Sidhe was stretched out on a windowsill by the front door. 

He knew that the tiny demon wasn’t locked out - a simple door was nothing for Kuro, who was free to come and go as he wished. So the only explanation was that Kuro was _choosing_ to sleep outside. 

For what reason, he had no idea. 

He passed the demon warily, and Kuro opened one lantern-like green eye to watch him pass for a long moment, but then turned his head away with a slight rolling motion. 

Yukio paused. Did… did Kuro just _roll his eyes_ at Yukio? 

Yukio shook his head. No matter how long he’d studied demons, he would never understand the ones closest to him. 

He headed upstairs to his room and slid the door open, planning on grabbing his toiletries and taking a long, hot shower before catching some badly-needed sleep. However, as soon as the door opened the thick, rank _smell_ sent any plans soaring out of his head. 

His first instinct was to look around for what had died in the room (knowing his brother and his hijinks, it was a reasonable instinct), when he paused and gave another investigative sniff. 

Was that… sex? 

His eyes shot towards his brother’s side of the room, and nearly bugged out of his head at the sight. His brother, naked as the day he was born, tangled up in just a sheet. No hickies or bruises or any other signs of sex, but Yukio knew that with his brother’s healing ability those would fade within an hour or two. However, the rank smell in the room combined with Rin’s nudity was all the evidence he needed. 

_”God damn it, Rin!”_ Yukio shouted, suddenly furious. 

Rin shot awake, sitting up in bed crouched in a defensive position and gaping like a beached fish as he tried to get his bearings. 

Yukio wasn’t finished yet. “With everything that’s going on, with all the trouble with the Vatican and keeping you hidden, you’re in here _fucking_ someone?!” 

Halfway through his rant Rin had started to truly wake up, and by the time he’d finished Rin was sitting properly in his bed with his sheet over his lap. 

“What’s the big deal?” Rin pouted, scratching at his head and looking befuddled. “It’s not like anybody else knows about it.” 

Yukio knew about it, and as far as Yukio was concerned that was one person too many. As far as what the big deal was… Yukio couldn’t count the ways things could go very, very wrong. For both Rin _and_ whoever his girlfriend was. 

Yukio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “At least tell me you used protection. We really don’t need any quarter-Satan babies running around.” 

Run blushed red as a tomato, apparently finding the floor fascinated. “I uh. Didn’t really need to use protection.” He let out a disgusted sound and glared up at Yukio. “Besides, it’s not like I can really _use_ normal condoms anymore. I’m not, you know. Built for them.” 

Yukio counseled himself patience. Rin was still new to a world where demons and half-demons were a thing. “Remember when we told you that people with demon blood aren’t all that uncommon as Exorcists? We’ve had prophylactics designed for demon-human intercourse for years.”

Rin gaped at Yukio for long enough that Yukio was started to get honestly concerned about his brother. Suddenly Rin shot to his feet, sheet thankfully still held in front of him. “What?! Are you serious? I could have sex with someone? Where do I get some?” 

Yukio, at first taken aback by his brother’s rapid-fire questions, slowly grinned. “I’m completely serious. They sell them at the Exorcist supply shop. You can go ahead and pick up whatever you need.” 

Rin laughed, grinning wide and happy. “Oh, thank you so much, Yukio! I never would have known if you never told me!” 

“Oh, it’s my pleasure,” Yukio demurred. “How about this? I will loan you my key and some money for them. I just want my brother to be safe, after all.” 

Rin dashed forward and gave Yukio a tight hug, ignoring Yukio’s reflexive recoil. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I’m going to take a shower and head right out! I’ll be right back!” 

Yukio watched, amused, as Rin dashed around their room, gathering his toiletries and a change of clothes and then out the door. As soon as it slammed shut, Yukio laughed to himself, made a face and a fresh whiff of the smell that was _still_ permeating the room, and opened the window. 

Next up, talking to Rin about proper places and proper times. And how to clean up after himself. 

 

Rin was happily soaping himself in the shower, heart light. He thought he was stuck forever bottoming to Ryuuji, and while having sex that way was _great, fantastic, no complaints from him,_ suddenly he had _options._ They could be like a regular couple, and decide what works best for them. All he had to do was pick up the prophylactics. 

From the… Exorcist… supply store. 

Where Shiemi worked. 

With her mom. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I intended on this just being a chapter of just plain smut. And then they had to go and get all talky and emotional, and my simple mindless smut became something else. Oops. 
> 
> To answer any potential questions: 
> 
> Why does Ryuuji not know about the prophylactics? Well, while he's got more experience than Rin, all of his experience has been with humans and therefore demon-friendly prophylactics were never really something that came up. Also, I've gotten the impression that while partial-demon Exorcists were by no means unknown, they were still fairly rare. 
> 
> Yes, there is only one chapter left. However, it wouldn't be the end of this 'verse. I actually have two side stories that don't really fit with the flow of this fic that have already been written. Mostly this is the fic of Rin and Ryuuji getting together, and the side stories is little adventures in their relationship, sexual and otherwise. I'm hoping to have the last chapter done in in the next few days, but... well. I've made promises before :p
> 
> How does Yukio know what sex smells like? Well, it's my own little headcanon of him and Shura being young and experimental together. 
> 
> Why does Ryuuji still call Rin Okumura? Ryuuji strikes me as the kind of guy who will call Rin Okumura even when they're 100 and are chilling in their shared room at the nursing home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: SO I TOTALLY FORGOT TO POST THIS, MY BAD. I’m so incredibly sorry about that – I’m a technological idiot and totally thought I’d posted this, and here I am a year later finally realizing that it never went through. And of course, I started a physically demanding job and have been too worn out mentally and physically to even think about writing, so I wasn’t able to do anything fannish other than read the occasional fic on lunches or breaks. So my big project never got finished, and all the sequel one-shots I was planning are lingering in their folder. 
> 
> I’ve finally gotten used to work, so here’s hoping I’ll have more chances to write. I suppose November is the best time to get into the swing of things?
> 
> But hey, at least before I posted this I was able to look it over with pretty fresh eyes, so it’s hopefully better than what it looked like when I first wrote it? 

Rin stood outside of the Exorcist supply shop and tried to steady his breathing. He knew he was being ridiculous – this was the place that people went to pick up all sorts of things, and apparently buying demon-friendly prophylactics was common enough that even _Yukio_ knew immediately where to go to get some, so the woman who ran it obviously has seen her share of customers. So what was he worried about? 

 

A mental image of her just _looking_ at him through a cloud of smoke from her pipe floated through his head, and he shuddered. 

Rin straightened his spine, face settling into a determined expression. Rin had faced demons, ghosts, and all sorts of monsters and he was still standing. He was stronger than any human, has been through the loss of loved ones, and looked his own death in the face. He could _buy a goddamn condom_. Face set, blue flames flickering at the edge of his vision, he stepped confidently across the porch, flinging open the door, and entered the shop. 

 

“Oh!” Shiemi said, turning around and smiling at Rin as he came through. “Good morning, Okumura-kun!”

The tiny flames that surrounded Rin flickered out and died, though Rin’s face felt hot enough it may as well have been on fire. He could have faced Shiemi’s mom, he could have looked her in the eye and asked for the stuff he needed, but somehow he’d forgotten completely that it was possible for Shiemi to be the one manning the shop. 

“G-goodmorning, Shiemi,” he said, unable to even look her in the face. Instead he looked over the shelves to either side of the entrance, desperately trying to find wherever they were keeping the prophylactics. Maybe if he found them, he might be able to pocket them without her knowing…? 

 

“Can I help you with anything?” Shiemi chirped, standing up from where she was kneeling in a corner and coming to stand closer to Rin. He had to keep himself from shuffling back as she neared, instead tilting his head up to study the shelves near the top. Where were they…? 

 

“Er,” he said. “Yeah, I gotta, um…” Great, now he was mumbling. 

 

Shiemi waited politely as Rin tried to figure out his phrasing, expression slowly fading from bright and friendly to concerned and confused. “Are you looking for something in particular?” she asked. “Or did Yuki send you for something?” 

 

Bingo. Rin finally met Shiemi’s eyes and grinned, the perfect excuse handed to him on a platter. “Yeah, actually! Yukio sent me because he needed to pick up some demon-safe prophylactics. I guess he’s busy doing something else, or something, and he couldn’t come, himself.” 

 

Rin’s chest tightened when he saw Shiemi’s expression freeze for just a moment until she replaced it with a small, forced smile. “Oh, I see,” she said, and turned to the small desk in the middle of the shop. She continued, not looking up from under the table. “We have several different types, are there any particular kind he needs?” She pulled out several different boxes, lining them up on the table. Rin approached to take a closer look – he didn’t think there were actual _varieties_ , though he supposed he should have known better. 

 

His eyes grew wide as he took in the small boxes, and got even bigger when he picked one up and turned it over. Each one had a very… graphic depiction of just what kind of… ‘equipment’ they were designed to handle. Rin had cursed the spines on his dick, but compared to what some poor guys had to deal with, he got off fairly – was that a _tentacle_?! 

 

But that was just on the front of the box. On the back was directions… complete with a cartoony depiction of Mephisto winking at the reader. The creepy bastard. 

“Did you find what Yuki needed?” Shiemi asked, and Rin fumbled the box in his hands in surprise. He almost forgot she was there, he was so mesmerized by the variety of shapes and forms before him. “We have more if he needs something else…” 

“N-no!” Rin yelped, grabbing the box he needed and shoving it forward. “This is fine! Thank you!” 

Shiemi took the box and placed it in a paper bag, and Rin wondered at how calmly she did it. Didn’t she know what that _was_? How many people come in looking for sex aids, anyway? She told him the price, and Rin silently handed over some of the money Yukio gave him.

 

“Is that all you need?” she asked. Rin nodded and stood, Shiemi standing just a moment after. 

“Yeah,” he said. “Uh, Yukio only asked for this. I should, um. Really get going back.” He suddenly couldn’t stand being there a moment longer, and he felt his face getting warm again. His hand clenched on the bag, very aware of what it contained. 

“Oh, okay,” she said, fiddling with the edges of her sleeves and looking down and to the side. “Will you, um… tell Yuki I’ll see him in class tomorrow?” 

 

Rin nodded, and feeling silly about it since she was still not looking at him, he said. “Sure, of course. I’ll see you then, too.” 

 

Shiemi nodded as well, and they stood awkwardly in front of each other until they exchanged awkward goodbyes and Rin left through the door. 

 

As soon as the door was closed behind him he heaved a heavy breath – it felt like he’d barely breathed the entire time he was in there. He clenched his fist around the bag and gave himself a shake. Hard part was over, he figured. Next time, he was going to make Ryuuji get the damn things. 

 

As soon as he got back home he texted Ryuuji: 

_hey, when can you come over? i got something_

He got a reply moments later 

**What kind of something?**

 

_yukio told me they make stuff for guys like me so we can have sex_

**Really? That’s pretty cool, I haven’t heard about it before.**

_yep! so… when do you think you can come over?_

 

**Sorry, busy right now with the guys. Later tonight?**

_ok. i have an idea for when you get here. let me know when you get here?_

 

Hours later Rin looked up from his phone when the door to the room creaked open, and he smiled nervously when he saw Ryuuji standing there. He watched as Ryuuji looked around and then smiled back, and Rin breathed a sigh of relief at Ryuuji’s obvious approval of his idea. 

 

Rin realized during their texting that he actually lived in an _abandoned dorm_. He found a room at the other side of the building from the one he shared with Yukio and cleaned it out, grabbed a fresh futon and some blankets from storage, and got it ready for them. The bed was still small and cramped, but at least in a room all to themselves they wouldn’t have to worry about Yukio walking in, and they had plenty of privacy for whatever they wanted to do.

Rin swung his legs off the side of the bed as Ryuuji approached, remaining sitting as Ryuuji walked up, leaned forward and gave Rin a delicate kiss against his forehead. Rin almost melted at the touch, eyes closed. It was chaste and practically nothing, but he was almost never touched with just pure human affection. His eyes fluttered open as he looked up at Ryuuji. “Hi,” he said, voice just barely above a whisper. 

 

Ryuuji smiled back. “Hi.” 

 

Rin pulled away from Ryuuji and scooted to the side, making room for the other boy to sit next to him. As Ryuuji made himself comfortable, Rin grabbed the bag he’d gotten from the supply shot, the top crimped from where he’d been clutching it so tightly. Wordlessly, he handed it over to Ryuuji, and watched his hands rather than Ryuuji’s face as he opened the bag and got out the box. 

 

Ryuuji sighed when he pulled the box out and saw Mephisto’s dumb face looking up at him, but as he studied the box and realized just what it was, he made a curious, ‘huh,’ noise. 

After a long moment, Rin said, “So… what do you think?” 

Ryuuji handed the box over and grinned. “I think it’s worth a shot, do you?” 

Rin nodded and tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. That’s what he wanted, right? To be able to have sex with Ryuuji this way, by their own choice? He’d already had sex the night before, so why was he so worried about it now? 

Rin reached out to lace his fingers with Ryuuji’s, bringing their hands up to his mouth to kiss along Ryuuji’s knuckles, working himself up for more affectionate touches. Ryuuji let out a soft breath and twisted his fingers away, but instead of pulling his hand back, instead he brushed his fingers along the side of Rin’s face before cupping the side of his head, pulling him gently forward until their lips met in a soft kiss. 

Rin let out a shuddering breath, sighing into Ryuuji’s mouth. Ryuuji took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, delicately licking into Rin’s mouth and making him gasp and nip back. 

They traded kisses for a while, slowly gaining in intensity, until Ryuuji grabbed Rin’s leg and pulled him closer and over until Rin was straddling his lap. Rin surged his body forward, pressing the length of his body up against Ryuuji, his hands twisted in the other boy’s hair as they desperately tried to get as close as possible. Ryuuji was hard between his legs, and Rin thrilled to press himself into the heat of him. He pulled his hands free from Ryuuji’s hair, breathing an apology when Ryuuji hissed at the couple strands that got pulled when he did, and his hands started clawing at the fastening of Ryuuji’s pants, fingers skipping over the button. 

Ryuuji’s hand joined Rin’s, more sure though no less hurried as it popped the button and slid the zipper down, though it was Rin’s hand that dived inside, seeking out the heated length of Ryuuji’s cock. Ryuuji hissed as his flesh hit air, and Rin took the chance to pull away and look down at where his fingers were sliding up and down, tracing the veins. His mouth watered, and impulsively he slid down off Ryuuji’s lap, his knees cracking against the wooden floor. 

Ryuuji’s face was _wrecked_ as he looked down at Rin, face flushed and mouth hanging open, looking down at the other boy kneeling between his legs and staring at his cock like a man finding water in the desert. “Are… are you sure?” he gasped, breath catching when Rin fisted his hand around the base. 

“Yeah,” Rin said, voice cracking but sure. “Why not?” 

Ryuuji nodded and braced his arms more comfortably. “Watch your teeth,” he warned. 

Rin glanced up from his death stare and grinned, baring a fang. “Sure,” he said. 

Ryuuji’s expression briefly flickered to _very_ concerned, but then Rin was popping the head of his cock into his mouth and Ryuuji had more important things to worry about. 

In all their fooling around, Rin hadn’t sucked Ryuuji’s cock yet, and the experience was… different from what he’d been expecting. For one, the taste. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Ryuuji just tasted like warm, slightly salty skin. Also, holding a cock in your hand wasn’t anything at all like holding it in your mouth – it felt a _lot_ bigger, for one, but it also felt more immediate, more real. 

More powerful, too, as Ryuuji couldn’t hold back the gasps and moans he made as Rin tentatively moved, sucking more cock into his mouth. 

It took him a bit to gain a comfortable rhythm, and a few false starts when he tried taking too much and started to choke. It wasn’t long until he started tasting more of that salty-bitter taste, and he realized that it was Ryuuji’s pre. 

“Hey, hey,” Ryuuji panted. “If you don’t… stop now, I’m not gonna last.” 

Rin pulled off, and looked up to meet Ryuuji’s gaze. He took in Ryuuji’s panting, sweating, flushed face, his heaving chest, and just how close he was to losing it. Impishly, without breaking his gaze, Rin gave Ryuuji’s cock a long, languorous lick with his tongue. Ryuuji’s eyes slammed shut and his head slammed back, and he shot his load onto Rin’s mouth and – ew – up his nose. 

Rin pulled back, snorting and rubbing at his nose with his arm. “Ugh, gross, man!” he complained. “ _Ugh_ , it _burns_!” 

“I warned you,” Ryuuji said, voice slow and a fucking full of himself. “It’s your own fault.” 

Rin grumbled and got back up on the bed, laying down on his back and still rubbing at his nose. Ryuuji stretched out next to him, and delicately wiped away a splotch of cum from Rin’s cheek where he’d missed. 

Rin glared at Ryuuji, but he just chuckled in response and brushed his hand across Rin’s chest and down his belly, making his way to where Rin’s jeans were still tented out despite his misadventure. “Your turn,” Ryuuji practically purred. 

Rin breathed out, nervous again. This he was getting used to, almost, Ryuuji’s hands on him. While Ryuuji popped the button on Rin’s jeans, Rin wiggled out of his shirt. They both skinned Rin’s jeans off, then finished undressing Ryuuji. Finally they were completely naked together on the bed, and Rin watched with wide eyes as Ryuuji fished out first the bottle of lube he’d had in his jeans, and the box Rin had bought at the supply shop. 

Ryuuji looked at the instructions on the back one last time before he opened it and pulled out the prophylactics. They looked almost exactly like a strip of condoms – five connected packets with a circular shape in the middle. Ryuuji tore off one packet, set it to the side, and put the rest back in the box. He straddled Rin’s thighs in a near-mirror of their earlier position and held up the lube with a raised eyebrow. 

“You wanna do the honors, or shall I?” he asked. Rin looked between the lube to Ryuuji’s face to the space where his legs were spread. Filled with a sudden nervousness – he didn’t want to hurt Ryuuji and ruin this _forever_ , after all – he tried to look nonchalant as he tucked his hands behind his head. 

“Nah,” he drawled. “I’ll just watch for now.” 

Ryuuji rolled his eyes, obviously not fooled, and raised himself up as he squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. Rin’s breath hitched along with Ryuuji’s at the moment Ryuuji penetrated himself with his own fingers. Rin couldn’t take his eyes off Ryuuji, his arched chest as he bent to get his own fingers up his ass, the expression of concentration on his face. 

It was not long enough and yet too long before Ryuuji sighed and withdrew his fingers, wiping them off on the blanket Rin had brought to the room. “You ready?” he asked, a conspiratorial grin on his face as he grabbed the demon condom. Rin gulped and nodded, bringing his hands down from behind his head, though they just sort of hung at his side, unsure where to put them as Ryuuji opened the packet and started putting it on him. 

In most respects it was like a normal condom, but near the tip there was a band of thick rubber. As Ryuuji rolled the condom on, the spikes on Rin’s dick bit into the rubber and stuck, leaving them safely covered. It left an odd-looking thickness around the head of Rin’s cock, but he wouldn’t tear Ryuuji up on the inside. And that’s what was important. 

Ryuuji drizzled a little more lube over the top of Rin’s cock and then finally, finally positioned himself over it. With a shaking exhale, he penetrated himself. 

Rin gasped and gripped the blanket tight with both fists, keeping himself from thrusting up with sheer force of will. He knew that if he wanted to Ryuuji couldn’t do anything to keep him from just _taking_ him, but he didn’t dare do anything that might hurt him. Rin remembered how he needed to adjust and get used to the stretch of another boy’s cock, and _he_ had an inhuman healing ability. Ryuuji, despite his size and his strength, was so much more fragile than Rin himself was. 

Rin could feel the moment Ryuuji finally relaxed enough to slide just a little bit more, and he bit his own lip bloody at the sensation, at trying to hold back. Slowly but surely Ryuuji was able to take more and more, and they both moaned when he’d finally bottomed out, the curve of his ass sinking into the cradle of his hips. 

“Move,” Rin panted. 

“Just a sec,” Ryuuji grunted.

“Fuck,” Rin growled.

“Trying to,” Ryuuji laughed, and they both gasped as the sensation. 

Ryuuji breathed a moment to ready himself, and slowly raised himself up, then agonizingly slowly brought himself down. After a couple steady movements, Rin hesitatingly reached up to cup Ryuuji’s hips, guiding him in his steady thrusts. It wasn’t long before Ryuuji wasn’t doing anything, and Rin was physically lifting him up and bringing him down like it was nothing, like Ryuuji didn’t weigh a thing. 

Rin surged forward, pulling Ryuuji’s face towards his own and started nipping and licking at Ryuuji’s lips, demanding entry into his mouth. Ryuuji was just along for the ride, unable to keep Rin from using his body, and he just opened up and welcomed Rin in. Ryuuji’s cock was just starting to take an interest again in the proceedings when Rin suddenly ducked down to bite into the muscle between Ryuuji’s neck and shoulder, Ryuuji’s gasp of surprised pain mixing with Rin’s long low groan as he gripped Ryuuji tight and emptied into him. 

For a long moment they were frozen together, Rin breathing open-mouthed into the bite, Ryuuji gripping Rin back as tightly as he could. Finally, Rin gave the bite a slow lick and leaned back, looking heavy-lidded up at Ryuuji. 

Ryuuji smiled down at Rin and brushed sweaty hair out of Rin’s face before leaning down to give him a soft kiss. Rin barely returned it, heavy-lidded and feeling the worn lassitude of post-coitus. Ryuuji shifted, slowly lifting himself up and off of Rin, and they both hissed at the loss when Rin slipped free. As Ryuuji wiped himself off with a corner of the blanket, Rin peeled the condom off, an expression of distaste crossing his face before he tied it off and tossed it in the corner of the room. 

“Hey,” Ryuuji grumbled, elbowing Rin in the side. “Clean that shit up, that’s disgusting.” 

“Mrphf,” Rin said, turning to sling an arm and leg over Ryuuji, snuggling up close. “I’ll take care of it in the morning.” 

“The morning, huh?” Ryuuji snorted, but relaxed into the embrace. “Yeah, I’ll believe that when I see it.” 

Rin was quiet as he went over just what Ryuuji was saying. It could have been just a figure of speech, but… “So… will you be here in the morning?” He winced at how quiet his voice was, how unsure. Way to be clingy, way to expect things from Ryuuji he really has no right to expect, way to… 

“…Maybe,” Ryuuji said. “For now though,” he turned towards Rin, wrapping the other boy up in his own arms. “This is good for now.” 

In the morning they’ll curse each other for falling asleep, have minor panic attacks at the missed calls on their cell phones, and they’ll talk about just what they’ll tell their friends and family. In the morning they’ll make faces at the dried cum and other fluids, Ryuuji will glare at Rin at the still-vivid bite mark, and Rin will act ashamed but actually will not be able to stop staring at the mark, even after Ryuuji covers it up with his dirty shirt. In the morning they’ll deal with life and their blooming relationship. 

But until then, they slept soundly wrapped in each other’s arms, two boys in the first blush of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a ridiculous sap at heart, and I’m only slightly ashamed of it. 
> 
> So there it is. Before I started the one-shots I wanted them to get comfortable with the physical side of their relationship, and therefore start exploring different scenarios. Not only personal and emotional happenings, but also trying things out sexually. If you have any suggestions for one-shots, feel free to mention them in the comments! I’m terrible about writing on time (obviously), but who knows? 
> 
> Also, I have a [Tumblr](http://diredoe.tumblr.com/) now. I don’t have much posted to it other than some G-rated My Little Pony fanart because, as stated before, I’m an old lady who doesn’t get all these new things the kids are into, but I try.


End file.
